


绑架你弟分几步？

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: DV和N新V维吉尔和V合力绑架但丁公路旅行。双V便宜父子局友情向乱写，OOC,很drama，魔改很多。新年快乐。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	绑架你弟分几步？

12月31日晚上八点十五分，维吉尔驾一辆三手桑塔纳，带V经停某地加油站。维吉尔加油，摇醒V指使其下车去便利店买东西。

V揉眼，极不情愿地离开车厢。售货员看见门外面冰天雪地里一个男人半身赤裸套着皮衣皮裤，摩西分海一样跋雪涉冰而来，风度翩翩，神态自如。然后在靠近门五步路的时候快速趋入，搓手哈气拎起一箱水。

矿泉水，健怡可乐，鳕鱼三明治，鸡蛋三明治，培根三明治，还有一盒巧克力。售货员和V互相隔着口罩眼神问好。墙壁上喜迎2021的海报花花绿绿。V打开一点门，雪片顺着风吹进来，一同刮进来还有维吉尔一句遥远的喊话：“买内裤！”

售货员从口罩遮掩的脸上疑惑地打量他，又看看维吉尔。V转身去拿来包装上印着肌肉佬的男士内裤，三条，黑白灰，最大号。他把东西全都堆到柜台上，售货员眼神示意他，V跟着看过去，口香糖旁边是最新一期性感小猫男，封面上一个粉发男模张牙舞爪，长得有点像莫里森。

V滚进车厢，火速关上门。把东西堆到后座。维吉尔抱怨：“太慢了。”“我只睡了三小时。”V有气无力，不耐烦地靠着凝结水汽的车窗。维吉尔开车出加油站，在小路上划出一个漂亮的S线，再往下就是一个8了。他赶紧打方向盘，这才慢悠悠踏上正轨。

车在零下十度的冷气里潜行。V睡不着也提不起精神，头发被水汽打湿。半天随着摇晃在车窗上划拉出一张世界地图。他从后座袋子里摸出一个三明治，剥开纸，举到维吉尔嘴边。

“我在开车。”

“培根的，没有沙拉酱。”

维吉尔咬了一口。

“味道怎么样，尼禄老买这个牌子。”

“不错。”

维吉尔说完，降下车窗脸朝外一伸，V听到呸的一声。

“接下来怎么办？”V问。

“不知道。”维吉尔说。

“我们要去哪里？”V问。

“我们往前开。”维吉尔说，突然降速，V往前蛄蛹，他们绕过前面一辆白色大众。隔着车窗车主对他们做国际友好手势。

“哦，”V了然，“露易丝，”他指指V，又转头看着车后苍白的天空，“塞尔玛。但这关我什么事。”

“你是我。”

“的免费帮手。”V说。

车子里沉默了一会儿。V擦掉玻璃上水汽，看着窗外。他们不断超越别的车子。路线颤抖。维吉尔在冬天的路面上跳舞，用车的四个轮子。一辆smart突然灵活地一个大拐弯挤到他们前面，吓了两人一条。smart车灯闪烁，卷起一地水哗啦扑在桑塔纳的挡风玻璃上。两根雨刷上沾满泥，感觉被尘土束缚完全抬不起头。

“妈的。”V说。

“不要骂人。”维吉尔说着，踩油门往前开，经过smart摇下车窗。那小俩口看见窗外一跟蓝色东西戳过来啪叽在车窗上戳出一个蜘蛛网。维吉尔扬长而去。

“你路怒。”V说。

“我没有。”维吉尔否认。

“你车开得烂死了。”

“下个路口你来。”

“我没有驾照。”

“我也没有。”维吉尔大方承认。

V沉默，选择打开收音机。电台里播放can’t take my eyes off you，正好唱到Thank god i’m alive.

维吉尔抬手关掉了收音机。

两人都不语。

三十秒后V突然说，“我们买个行李箱然后搭地铁吧。”

“人太多了。”维吉尔说，“我们没有那么多口罩和洗手液。”

“那为什么刚才你不让我在便利店买？”

维吉尔沉默，最后说：“下次一定。”

“……但是你还是开的太烂了。”

“我没有。”维吉尔否认。

“你——”

车子打滑，绕开一只闯到路上的野兔。维吉尔徒车画圆。V抓住把手，慌里慌张把安全带扣好。

“别开了！”V提高声音，“我来吧！”

“你穿着凉鞋。不安全。”

“咱俩谁都不安全。”V说。

后车厢传来咚的一声闷响。然后是一阵细微的哀鸣声。

车子停下了。

邦妮旅馆。不知道是致敬电影的邦妮还是老板娘叫邦妮或者老板的初恋叫邦妮。总之，邦妮旅馆。招牌是霓虹灯管，红黄蓝三原色纯度极高，交替闪烁。

V开好房间拿着钥匙去停车场找维吉尔，找了一圈没看见，最后在旅馆后面小路边上看到了那辆破桑塔纳。

V抬头看，四周没有摄像头。维吉尔刚刚停好车，下来。V走过去，跟他一起打开后车厢。V把后座上的袋子一起拿出来，维吉尔从车厢里面拿出先前几瓶剩下的水，半盒口罩，但丁，便携消毒液和一个新的大塑料袋。

维吉尔把东西都放到塑料袋里。只剩下但丁没法放进去，他太大只，捆成麻花嘴巴塞牢，靠着安眠药正睡有史以来唯一不打呼噜的一觉。V说：“这个怎么办？”

维吉尔把袋子交给V，V拎到，向下一沉，勉强拖着。维吉尔单手扛起但丁：“房间几号？”“305，我办的两人间。”

V回到旅馆和前台搭话，聊了两句聂鲁达支开那拉美姑娘的注意力，维吉尔扛着但丁上去。

维吉尔上去，没料到走廊里有个男的在讲电话。男的朝他们看过来，维吉尔把但丁脚放到地上揽着他肩膀。经过那男的。那哥们还看他，维吉尔捏了捏但丁的屁股。男的点点头，表示我懂，侧过身给他们让路，接着讲电话。

过了一会儿那哥们又看到一个瘦弱的黑发男人进了同样的房间，不禁感叹真是香艳。

“把他放下吧。”V说。

“好。”维吉尔回答。

V把床上的被子摊开，正准备接人，听到扑通一声，然后看见一条但丁躺在地上。

V看维吉尔。

“没关系，”维吉尔说，“他已经不怕摔得更傻了。”

V被维吉尔赶到卫生间去洗手。出来的时候看到他往被子和床单上喷消毒液。

V敲敲墙，指着上面今日已消毒的牌子。虽然他也知道这种小旅馆的卫生指数绝对不靠谱。“你也知道这种小旅馆的卫生指数绝对不靠谱。”维吉尔说。

“随你便。”V拿起一罐可乐喝，他看着躺在地上的但丁，口水流到胡子里，画面相当美丽。“你有没有想过，”V说，“可能他们根本没发现他丢了。”

“为什么？”

V拿起维吉尔的手机：“尼禄的ins在二十分钟前更新了，他和姬莉叶妮可在城里看ww84，他们还吃了巧克力流心挞。”

“你关注了尼禄的ins？”维吉尔问，“用我的手机。”

“我没有手机。”

“……别联系他，你胆敢试试的话。”

“你不信任我。”V说。

“不要演了。”维吉尔瞪他，“现在不是伤春悲秋的时候。”

V理亏，不说话，脚尖踢踢但丁：“他这样要睡多久。”

“起码一天。”

“那你堵着他嘴巴有什么意义。”

“防止他中途醒来，毕竟是他。”

“等一下，”V觉得但丁嘴巴里那团布料有点眼熟，“那个是我的袜子。”

但丁嘴巴里捆成一团布，印花是黄色橡皮鸭。“那是我新买的。”V说，“你为什么不用你自己的袜子！”

维吉尔稍微有些心虚，最后说：“用过的袜子塞人，不雅。”

“你是我的本源，不是我爸，”V愤怒地说，“去对尼禄做家长入侵小孩生活空间的事情！”

“你今天太激动了。”维吉尔说。

“因为我只睡了三小时！”V气呼呼地在袋子里一通乱找，摸出那盒巧克力手忙脚乱撕开倒到手上往嘴里塞一把糖豆，“因为我只睡了三小时，被你抓起来绑架你弟弟。”

“也可以算是你弟弟。”

“无所谓啦！”V耸耸肩，没好气地虚踢了一下脚，碰到旁边但丁。但丁又嘤了一声，睁开眼睛，醒了。

他睁眼，看到仰视视角两张脸盯着他，一个是他哥，一个是他哥的半身，都是一副宁醒啦，该起床搬砖啦的表情。

但丁察觉到自己身上的绳子和嘴巴里的袜子，呜呜起来。维吉尔对V说：“把袜子拿出来。”

“我不干了！”V甩手，“我退出，随便，我要回去。”

“你回去？”维吉尔说，“不行。”

“我要回去！”V说，“谢特维吉尔，我不干了。”

“你不得违抗我！”

“我不仅违抗你我还要回去睡你儿子妈的。”V说，“然后拍我们俩的床照设置成你手机屏幕！你连换墙纸都不会！”

维吉尔自己去拿下但丁的袜子（示意他不许呼救），V转身向门口走。但丁嘴巴自由，吐掉舌头上的毛线，说的第一句话是给V的：“等等，那什么，尼禄可能随他爸，那啥上长倒刺，记得别让他开魔人态。”

V站住，转过身，瞪着他们，眼圈发红：“操你们，真的，操你们所有人。”

卫生间门打开，莲蓬头哗啦放水，V衣着整齐，坐在马桶上抽巧克力。门从里锁上。水声哗啦哗啦，其实很浪费，但是现在水声能让所有人都平静下来。

但丁躺在地上，清楚看见自己脸旁边就是前一个客人留下来的一缕秀发。“老哥，”但丁问，“发生甚么事了？”

“你看不出来？”维吉尔反问。

“你绑架我然后用车把我运到这儿。”但丁环视四周，“要不是多了个V我真以为是情趣游戏了，你如果问家人要赎金电话还不如打给你自己。你如果要劫色——我承认我们很久没那什么了，但也不必如此啊。所以说说吧劫匪先生，绑我干什么？”

维吉尔看着但丁，说：“不知道。”

他在但丁疑惑的目光中坐到床上。

“不知道，很酷的回答。”但丁说。他老哥真是给他惊喜。

他蛄蛹到维吉尔脚边，身体因为摩擦，后背外套卷起，他现在觉得自己的腰绝壁碰到地摊上的干口香糖了：“那你把我绑来要干什么。”

“没想好。”维吉尔回答。

“哥，”但丁说，“你已经不是十六岁少女了，你不能再随时随地一时兴起来一场说走就走的犯罪之旅了。我替你羞愧，维吉，我以为我是那个不做事先计划的人。”

维吉尔心想他就没当过十六岁少女。但丁躺着艰难地从两张床窄窄的间隙里看他哥，还要给他哥的蓝色小高跟腾位置。维吉尔陷入思考，随手把亚麻套拿出来习惯性撑着。刀鞘压着但丁一缕头发。

“我说维吉。”“别说话。”维吉尔说，“或者我把你的脑袋放到桌子上这样你就随便演讲吧。”

“随便，反正会长回来，”但丁说，“但是砍头别砍头发，那玩意儿长起来太不容易了，我们已经到了要为头发担心的年纪了。”

维吉尔看他，但丁闭嘴了。

半天，维吉尔都没说话，但丁只好说：“要不你先把我放开。”

他语气别扭。“给我一个理由。”

“我手麻。”

“坏理由。”

“我想上厕所。”

“更坏了。”

“不你想一想，首先持续下去要么是我在你脚边尿裤子，要么是你扶着我去上厕所，而后者你扶的可不止我的肩膀，其次我真的忍不住了。”

亚麻套寒光一闪。

但丁关上厕所门。出来的V白了维吉尔一眼，向他摊手：“给我钱。”

“干什么？”

“买巧克力。我要糖，我只睡了三小时，我低血糖。”

维吉尔给V钱，V出去。过了一会儿维吉尔从窗户看到V去了对面的咖啡馆。

但丁出来：“那小子呢。”

“出去买东西吃。”维吉尔说。

“恩。”人质回到床边，又跟绑匪坐在一起，“现在做什么？”

“不知道。”维吉尔回答。

“你总得有个目的吧。”但丁摊手，“你到底怎么了？”

维吉尔没说话，最后回答：“我也不太清楚……”

“我就当你的青春期终于来了吧。”但丁皱眉：“虽然你前后几十年都那个德行。”

人质相当配合，主动站起来去塑料袋里找吃的。问维吉尔要不要三明治，维吉尔拒绝。但丁咬着面包和鱼肉，手指抹掉嘴边的蛋黄酱。“你现在这个状况相当哲学，同时还充满了先锋的艺术性。”

维吉尔皱眉。

但丁装模作样地卖弄字词，又说：“你只是希望通过出逃来弥补你内心的不完满。”

“你不应该用学V说话的方式来迂回地讽刺我，而且我的内心无法通过一次绑架就能弥补，对象还是你。”

但丁不说话了。他当然知道。想要填满维吉尔的心总是过于艰难。

但丁搓着胡子：“想不到有一天我们俩来开房真的只是纯粹唠嗑。”

“你在想什么？”维吉尔声音透露着不满。

“我在想，”但丁站起身，“那三明治太难吃了，我们去整点人的食物吧。”

他指指维吉尔：“你请客，老哥，我被你绑来的，一般这个情况下没法提前带钱。”

钥匙反正V也有一把，维吉尔特地给他留了张字条。跟但丁走下楼梯。其实大家都没有意识到当你的人质是但丁的时候最大的好处是你可以不用担心他会突然溜走或者反抗，当然前提只适用于某一人。此人正跟在但丁身后走出门去，前台小妹疑惑地看着他们，不记得什么时候见过这俩人进来。

“山上有家餐厅评分还挺高。”但丁把手机屏幕亮给维吉尔看。“那是我的手机？”维吉尔皱眉，他的手机密码跟一本摊开的书没什么两样。1234，尼禄好多次叫他改，不是忘了就是麻烦。姬莉叶说过社区最近在培训老年人学习智能手机使用法，但丁决定日后再跟维吉尔提起此事。

于是向那边走去。到山脚的时候就看见排队的一长串人。大家难得很有素质地带着口罩间隔保持一米，看到这两个光裸着脸的白毛男人都投来无言的责备目光。一个举着标语的年轻人看到他俩，高兴地走过来然后对着人群喊：“不戴口罩是上帝的旨意！我的身体将交由神明治愈护佑！我们绝不在自己的身体上强加别的东西！”

“别啊大兄弟我可喜欢加点什么玩意儿到我身上了这会儿我屁股里塞着一串草莓跳蛋呢，拉珠波点震动款那种。”但丁拍拍那人肩膀，拉着维吉尔走上山路。

那餐厅不用想，这个时间点正是最热闹的时候。维吉尔和但丁十步路过一个抖因网红举着餐厅菜单和等位号直播跟亲爱的观众们互动。“哦豁意外收获。”往前走了几步路发现临崖一个小餐馆还有空位。但丁拉着维吉尔和涌向那儿的其他客人生死时速。维吉尔想说他一个瞬移就行了。但不知为什么他只是让但丁拉着他跑。

牛排汉堡意面薯条，作为约会餐点非常敷衍，作为人质餐非常人文关怀。汉堡上还淋了芝士瀑布，粘稠拉丝，维吉尔盯着十秒钟终于决定还是直接整个拿起来吃。但丁特别满意看着他哥大口吃肉，觉得他哥像一只四舍五入两米两百斤的白色仓鼠。服务员小妹非常适时地出现：“迎新年这是送给您二位的饮料，祝你们幸福快乐呢。”

非常适时地地上两杯非常适时的可乐，插在纸杯里的吸管都折成非常适时的爱心形。就跟所有三流男同性恋同人文里出现的路人助攻一样。但丁甜腻腻地扯出一句谢谢。维吉尔擦了擦手说不吃了走了。

那就走了。换但丁跟着维吉尔，没下山而是顺着往上走。饭后散步的爱好也相当养生，如果不是时间安排在将近午夜的话。山上的风太大，但丁都能吹一个维吉尔头出来，Dangil指日可待。

“你——吗？”

但丁声音被风吹散，维吉尔回头，站着等但丁上前才听到他问：“你现在好点了吗？”

他们俩在崖边停下，维吉尔说：“什么。”

“哇靠你觉不觉得这场景有点像爱乐之城。”但丁想起之前跟尼禄他们一起看的那个爱情片。

“不要再跟我说跳舞的事情。”维吉尔问，“你刚才说什么？”

“我说，”但丁说，“你现在感觉好点了吗？”

维吉尔说：“你知道？”

“大概理解了。”但丁回答。毕竟这世界上唯一能够彻底读懂维吉尔的人，只有他这个孪生兄弟了。

“我不想说你没必要担心或者焦虑或者，额，PTSD，那词儿是这么说的哈——之类的。”但丁说，“我们身体里流着的一半血是老妈给的。人类的情绪是很正常的事情。”

其实不难猜，他老哥嘴上说什么都没想好，无非是现在终于安稳下来的生活和过去深刻兄弟情对比太过强烈。有时候难免会觉得现在的一切会不会再次像童年那样失去。把人性面叫出来也无济于事，那小子嘛早就跳脱他的控制，不再负责承担他往后的脆弱的部分。维吉尔有时候过于死脑筋，但丁一直觉得。绑架自己的弟弟当然不是什么上上之举，不过或许维吉尔可能只是没有意识到他需要的其实是到一个陌生的地方和但丁一起待一会儿？

“我知道。”维吉尔回答。

“你当然知道。”但丁笑着说，“你会知道怎么做的，维吉尔。”

他揉揉鼻子：“不过我们下去吧，这儿也太他妈冷了我都快冻成冰棍了。”

“再等等。”维吉尔说：“快了。”

“什么快——”

远方闪烁火光，但丁转过头去看到山下的城市里，烟花一团一团在空中。五光十色，隔着他们其实挺远，落到眼里最多就是一些光球。2021的字样在空中绽放。但丁这才想起来刚才那服务员小妹跟别的客人介绍零点的烟花秀来着。他看到山脚下也有人从餐厅里出来欢呼。这会儿他看向维吉尔。

“这有点俗气吧。”说话的是但丁，“不是你的风格。”

“我觉得也是，回去吧。”

“再看会儿再看会儿。”

但丁从四次元打包袋里拿出先前没喝的两杯可乐，递给维吉尔一杯。粉红色爱心吸管插在中间。

维吉尔楞了一下，随后说：“拜托下次不要这样。”

但丁和维吉尔碰杯：“你也新年快乐维吉尔。”

V撑着脸昏昏欲睡，有气无力地看着旅馆墙上电视。跨年节目吵得他脑仁疼。这时候有人敲门。

“你们俩是去干嘛了现在才……”V打开门，停住。外面站着一白毛，裹着厚重外套睫毛上沾寒气。尼禄呼着白气挤进门：“他们还没回来吧？你吃饭了吗我带了披萨和中餐。”

V把他放进来，干巴巴地问：“你怎么来了？”

“但丁用我爸手机发消息给我说你们在这里让我来接你。”尼禄坐下来打开他带来的东西：“你们仨都没汽车驾照怎么跑这么远过来的？”

V还是决定不回答这个问题了。好在尼禄也没有多说：“这个给你。但丁让我给你买的新年礼物。”

尼禄把一个盒子塞到V手里，V打开看到一副崭新的袜子，小黄鸭印花。“他说你原来那双被他不小心丢了？”

V看了看地板，动动脚把那双旧袜子扫到床底下。“然后这个是我给你的。”尼禄给V一盒巧克力

“你知道这个东西情人节送的时候更好吧。”V说。

尼禄耸耸肩：“情人节我会送你不一样的。”

“好吧，”V笑了笑，“新年快乐，尼禄。”

“新年快乐，V。”

END


End file.
